1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylinder/piston mechanism, in which the piston can be displaced by means of the working medium in the cylinder, and at least one damping arrangement, which is active in the region of one of the final positions of the piston, to decelerate the piston movement.
2. Related Art
For hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder/piston mechanisms, which are also simply called working cylinders, damping mechanisms of the aforementioned type are used to avoid a sudden impact upon reaching the final position of the piston. They are necessary in any event, when, during the stroke of the piston, relatively rapidly moving masses are to be slowed without any jolt before reaching the final position. In this connection, current damping arrangements are customary in which the movement of the piston in the region of the final position is delayed by throttling the discharging working medium. To that end, there are separate throttling members or suitable dead volume spaces, from which an immersing region of the piston squeezes out the working medium, a feature that in both cases causes problems especially for small cylinder/piston mechanisms and the resulting small volumetric flows and increases in any case the complexity of the design, since a throttling of the discharging volumetric flow is difficult to realize and increases and complicates the manufacture as a consequence of the relatively high accuracy required for a defined damping in the region of the restrictors.